Natsuki
D e s c r i p t i o n �� In a room, the air turns gray around them. They wear their average, peach-toned scales like hell wears its fire: loud, free and smoldering bone. Nothing about them is quiet. Their build is broad and muscular. Fueled by the desire to be stronger than will, giving them a unique sharpness. They have their subtle curves, being biologically female, but they flaunt anyways. Their neck is thick and strong, and their tail is powerful, with over-sized, dark brown spikes clawing at the sky. Natsuki is mainly a peach-pink colour, but with a glossiness to their scales that makes them look glowing. Red-purple dots cover their sides just above their underbelly, complimenting the peach tones with striking plum. Their underbelly is a rich brown, lighter than their spikes and horns but still deep and earthy. Like their underbelly, Natsuki has crown horns akin in colour, a gift from their LightWing father. Two large ones on their forehead, like a second pair of horns, reaching slightly at the tips to the back of their head. A smaller one closer to their nose. Their horns are crooked, slanting up then suddenly angling forward. They have large wings, though the rest of their body makes them look small. The membranes are a sea of purple with orange, yellow, scarlet and cyan speckles like the sun on the sea. Natsuki looks to the world like they are on mission. Their features twist to sneer and snarl, their face flexible enough to express anything in between. While they are expressive and bold, smiles are rare. : : : : test : : P e r s o n a �� Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. : : H e r s t o r y �� Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. : : T r i v i a �� Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum.